


Rediscovering the Little Joys in Life

by caerynlae



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, POV Felicity Smoak, POV Oliver Queen, Recovery, early season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerynlae/pseuds/caerynlae
Summary: In his five years gone, Oliver learnt to suppress all emotions not required for survival. As a result he forgot about the simple joys in life. Felicity helps Oliver to rediscover how to enjoy the small moments. Could be considered canon, early Season 2.





	1. Chocolate Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Felicity’s help, he enjoys food as a treat, and not just as a requirement to keep his body fit, for the first time since his return.

I’m working out, listening to the soothing noise of Felicity’s fingers hitting her keyboard. Suddenly the sound stops and I hear her exclaim, “Oh! Oh!” Curious what caught her attention, I quickly finish my current move and then turn around to her.

She is sat up straight in her chair, which is slightly pushed back from the desk and she is looking at me with wide eyes.

“Felicity?” I prompt her to explain.

“I can’t believe I nearly forgot! I was going to bring it out right after tonight’s mission and I can’t believe I forgot until now! How could I forget?” She rambles on without actually telling me what is going on, so I raise an eyebrow at her. 

She immediately understands and back-tracks, “Oh right, I brought cake to celebrate, chocolate cake, I hope you like chocolate cake but who doesn’t like chocolate cake, right?” She seems to have fallen back into her cute babbling habit in her excitement.

I let a small puff of amusement escape my lips as she practically races over to her large handbag and promptly produces a small box and two forks.

She walks over to the training mats on which I’m stood, lifting the lid off the box as she goes. Grinning up at me, she says, “I brought 3 slices but I guess with John gone for the night, we’ll have the hardship of eating one and a half each.”

I lightly shake my head at her enthusiasm that has me reeling. She unceremoniously drops down onto the training mats, her shoes long ago abandoned. She motions for me to sit next to her by excitedly waving the arm that is holding the forks.

I level her with a look that tries to convey, _Are you serious?_

She grins up at me and enthusiastically nods her head up and down, so fast I’m surprised she doesn’t get dizzy. 

I already had dinner tonight, so I don’t really need to eat anything right now. But when Felicity is in this kind of mood, it’s best to just go along with her cues, so I lower myself down and sit next to her. That and I don't want to disappoint her, I hate disappointing Felicity.

I’m still confused why there is chocolate cake in the first place though. “So, any reason for this cake?”

She looks at me as if I’ve grown two heads. Am I missing something here? I quickly run through the possibilities in my mind; it’s not my birthday, it’s not hers either, and I can't think of any other possibility. So what could be the occasion?

“Seriously, Oliver? As of 12 am, you have been back to Starling City for exactly 1 year!”

I look at her flummoxed. I hadn’t realised or even bothered to remember that date to be honest. I can’t believe she kept track of that, we didn’t even know each other a year ago! While I still stare at her in amazement, she shoves a fork into my hand, which I accept blankly, and she starts eating a piece of the cake.

Two mouthfuls later, she offers the box to me and I use my own fork to break of a small chunk from one of the other pieces. She looks at me expectantly, so I carefully lift the fork and place the chunk of cake in my mouth. I start chewing consciously and suddenly the flavour explodes in my mouth and I lean back in surprise. It tastes really good. I chew slowly to savour the taste. I can’t remember the last time I ate something and actually paused to enjoy it. Typically, I either eat to ensure my body has the required energy to do what I ask it to or because I need to keep up appearances in front of my friends and family.

The ice cream I had with Laurel all those months ago was such an instance. Back then, I was just going through motions. I remembered that I was missing ice cream in those first few weeks on the island, before I successfully suppressed all irrelevant emotions. Emotions I couldn’t afford then. A lack of emotions which my family and friends wouldn’t understand when I returned. Ergo my attempt at acting carefree by trying to think, _What would Ollie have done?_ and _What do my family and friends think I missed?_

But now, after all these months of Felicity’s companionship, always babbling and filling the silence, but never expecting me to be anyone I’m not and never pushing me to talk, now I’m finally able to just enjoy eating something simply because it tastes good. I never would've paused long enough to enjoy something so simple if it wasn't for Felicity. She really is remarkable.

Before I register what is happening, I’m staring down bemusedly into the box where one slice is fully gone now. I swallow the last bit of gooey sweetness and hesitantly look back up at Felicity.

She is beaming at me, the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen. Can she guess at how much this moment means to me?

Her eyes take on a soft look and I feel as if she can see straight into my soul. I think maybe she can guess, she is a genius like that. Or maybe it’s just me she can read so well, I’m not sure. I have to acknowledge this somehow, so I softly utter, “Thank you.”

I hand back the box to her and she shuffles a bit closer to accept it, so we are now touching side by side. She starts eating her slice again. I hesitate for a moment, but then I put my arm around her shoulders and draw her even closer. I can tell that she is surprised by how rigid she suddenly holds herself. Usually our touches don’t go further than a squeeze of shoulders or hands. But slowly she seems to relax and she gingerly continues eating her slice of cake. 

For the final slice we continue to pass the box back and forth. At some point I realise that one fork is laying forgotten on the side and we’ve actually been sharing the same one. I smile softly. It’s a simple act of sharing food with someone you like, but I can’t remember the last time I felt so much. For the first time in a long time I think I actually feel content and at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly little spin-off about Oliver's new-found love of chocolate can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414076).


	2. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felicity realises that Oliver forgot how to appreciate the little joys in life and decides she will do something about it.

My plan with the chocolate cake worked beautifully, I muse quietly. I will have to come up with a new idea soon. I think back to the evening with Oliver and how it definitely seemed like he had fun eating chocolate cake. Then my thoughts drift back to last week, when I first made the decision to help Oliver to appreciate the little joys in life again.

_**< \--- A week previously --->  
** _

I laugh hysterically at the latest compilation of funny animal videos that appeared in my feed, when suddenly I notice that Oliver entered the foundry and is now standing just a metre away from my desk, looking at me in bafflement and some other emotion I can’t identify.

Realising how insane I must seem to him, I quickly stop laughing, straighten up in my chair and try to project nonchalance. As if Oliver walked in on me laughing hysterically all the time. I hope he is not mad. It depends on his mood, more often than not when Dig and I are acting lighthearted in the foundry, he thinks we don’t take our job seriously and lashes out.

He seems to be in a good mood today though because when I look hesitatingly up at him, I can see the slight crinkle around his eyes that shows me that he is suppressing a smile. I wish he didn’t feel the need to suppress smiles.

I still feel like I should apologise. “Sorry, Oliver, I didn’t realise you would be here so early today. I will get to work in a moment.”

“It’s fine”, his reply is a tad surprising but the shortness of it is not, Oliver always measures his words. Unless he is trying to convince someone that he is still pre-island Ollie.

He hasn’t moved to his training equipment yet. This suggests to me that he is wondering whether or not to say what else is on his mind. I wait patiently, having long ago learnt it increases the chance that he’ll talk to me, rather than me outright asking.

My patience is rewarded, when he almost hesitantly asks, “What where you doing?” He looks puzzled as if he doesn’t understand how anyone can have a reason to laugh so full heartedly. My heart goes out to him when I connect the dots and realise that with the headspace Oliver is in, he probably hasn’t laughed outright like I just did since before the island.

“I was bored, waiting for you guys to come. So I decided to watch funny animal videos and somehow I got carried away..” I grin up at him, but he just looks at me in confusion. Hm, did funny animal videos become a thing before or after 2007? I’m not quite sure, but either way, I know that Oliver would have absolutely zero percent fun watching those kind of videos. That makes me wonder, what does Oliver do for fun?

“What do you do for fun, Oliver?” I decide to just ask him.

Trying to get him to open up is never easy, but it’s ever so much more complicated if you try to weasel it out of him. He can always tell when you have a hidden agenda, so he tries to figure out what it is and becomes suspicious of your motive. Those conversations really quickly turn into a disaster because Oliver then treats the conversation like a fight-to-the-death match which could result in an actual loss of life.

Outright asking him what you want to know, let’s him immediately know what you are after. He then either decides to answer or walks away and ignores the question. It’s not always easy to deal with the hurt that it causes when he just walks away. But it beats him feeding me a lie, like he does so often when outsiders ask him questions he doesn’t want to answer. In comparison to that, I’ll happily take the walking away.

I try to gauge his reaction to figure out if I should prepare myself to be ignored or if he will answer this question. But he just looks at me confused. Neither getting ready to walk away nor apparently formulating an answer. Why is he confused? My question was as straightforward as it gets.

Going through all possible options of where the problem could lie, I come to only one probable conclusion.

“Oliver, do you ever pause to just have fun?”

His right hand twitches. Yep, he is getting ready to walk away. And he turns around and is gone within the next second. A few seconds later, I can hear tennis balls getting arrowed into a wall. I sigh. The answer to the question would be a clear “No” then.

It actually explains a lot about Oliver’s general attitude. I should have realised that he doesn’t know how to let go enough to have fun anymore. Annoyed with myself that it took me so long to realise this, I sit quietly, contemplating my newfound understanding of Oliver.

I think back to all the times where I thought he was having fun. But I have to acknowledge in retrospect that there were always indicators that this wasn’t actually the case. I can quickly rule out all instances where people other than Dig and I were around. In those instances he is always wearing a mask, which definitely excludes fun.

I think back to all the dinners we shared at Big Belly Burger. While Dig and I laugh and talk about other things, I see in retrospect that Oliver’s comments are always either perfunctory or related to the current mission we are working on. Looking back at it, Oliver seems to merely tolerate non-work related talks. Probably because he understands that other people need this, so he keeps quiet while Dig and I have fun. Not because he is enjoying it, but because he knows he has to if he wants to keep us around. As convoluted as that sounds, I think that’s spot-on Oliver logic.

I know that a lot of the things Oliver does cannot be constituted as emotionally or physically healthy. But if we ever want Oliver to get better, we need to get him to have fun again and appreciate the little joys in life.

As I listen to the tennis balls hitting the wall, a plan starts forming in my head. Baby steps, we gotta start by taking baby steps.


	3. Pause to Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are stressed out, music can help soothe a troubled mind, especially if you can enjoy it with a friend.

It’s 12 am, we got back from an easy mission 10 minutes ago, Dig is heading out for the night and Felicity is yawning but seems to be busy on her computers still. 

I feel restless. There are too many memories swirling around in my head and my body buzzes with energy that needs to be used. When I feel like this, I know that there is no way I can fall asleep. So I strip off my suit, putting some sweats on instead, foregoing the t-shirt, and head to the training equipment.

I focus on my movements and put all I have into them, trying to tire myself out, trying to block the memories.

It’s not really working, but I don’t know what else to do, so I keep going. In the background I can still hear Felicity typing away. I wonder why she is still here this late, usually she leaves with John. Maybe I should ask her if everything is okay with her?

I’m still trying to figure out how to ask that, when I can hear her get up from her chair. I pause my workout, ready to bid her goodnight.

But instead of grabbing her purse and jacket to head out, she just walks over towards the training mats, towards me. I lower my arms that are still holding the escrima sticks I’ve been working with. 

She comes to a stop in front of me, leans her head to the side slightly and looks up at me.

“You should rest. With the mission and your now 2 hour workout session, your body could do with some rest.”

I’m surprised, I hadn’t realised it’s been 2 hours. My body is still buzzing and I still feel as restless as I did when I first started my workout. I know that the chance that I get any sleep at all on nights like these is slim to none.

Knowing that Felicity’s means well and wanting to reassure her, I decide to play along. I can always get back to working out once she is headed home for the night. So I nod, drop the sticks that I’m still holding and grab a t-shirt.

“You should head home. I think I will crash here tonight.”

I’m hoping that will get her moving. But instead she looks at me contemplatively. I look back at her, trying to project sincerity.

She narrows her eyes. “Nope, Mister, I don’t believe you. You are going to get back to working out the second the door closes behind me, aren’t you?”

How does she do this? Read me so effortlessly?

Before I can decide how to respond, she continues, “What’s up, Oliver? Why do you feel so restless? You know you can talk to me, right?”

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. If there is anyone I could open up to, it’s Felicity. But still, talking is so hard and I don’t know if I can do it yet.

I look at her, trying to find a way to put what I feel into words. But I’ve never been good at talking about my feelings and it has only gotten worse.

I don’t know what she reads in my eyes, but next thing I know, she is grabbing one of my hands and is tugging me towards the closest wall. 

Now I’m curious. What is she planning?

She sits down and tugs me with her. Next, she quickly fiddles with her phone and then music softly starts playing from the speakers near her computer.

I can make out that it is a piano, the tune sounding slow and deliberate, but that is far as my music knowledge for that kind of genre goes. It’s so unlike the music of the club or the pop that Thea keeps listening to.

We sit side by side, not quite touching, but close.

Sometimes I regret my decision to disguise the steel factory as a club because I hate loud noise and I always feel so on edge when I need to make an appearance as the club owner. When I’m in the club, I’m robbed off one of my senses. I can no longer rely on my hearing to warn me of any potential enemies that might be outside my field of vision.

But this tune is different. It’s quiet enough that I can still rely on my hearing. Besides, I’m in the foundry, the only place where I feel safe, because the only people that can enter it are the two people that I trust to have my back.

I feel my shoulders relaxing and instead of sitting rigidly against the wall, I slouch down slightly. The music is soothing and I start to realise that must have been Felicity’s plan. Is that why she stayed so late? Just to be there for me?

I look at her from the side. She does look tired but she is just sitting quietly next to me, looking at a random spot on the training mat in front of her. Providing silent support, always there. I know she is waiting for me to open up at my own pace and I adore her for never pushing.

She must feel my gaze on her, because she turns her head and gently smiles up at me. That smile that I secretly love so much. She has seen me act brutally and ruthlessly as the Hood, but she still doesn’t back down in an argument with me - she isn’t scared of me, despite what she knows about me. And she still thinks I’m worth smiling at. It's puzzling but I'm so glad about that.

I notice that I don’t feel as restless anymore, the buzzing energy has drained away. I wonder if that was her plan all along. It seems likely. At that realisation I can’t help but smile at her and it causes her smile to become even bigger.

How is it that Felicity always knows what I need?

Suddenly I feel the need to acknowledge this. I need her to know how much what she is doing means to me. How much she means to me. I want to open up to her.

It doesn’t matter how difficult it is to talk about how I feel. I want to do it anyway, because she deserves to know that she is getting through to me.

I look down and take a deep breath.

“I'm trying, but talking is hard.”

I didn’t realise that this is what I was going to say until the words are already out.

I feel her startle slightly next to me. I think I surprised her that I said anything at all. She seems to gather her thoughts for a moment, but then replies, “I know, it’s easier not to. But it really can help..and if you ever do want to talk, please know that I’ll always be here to listen and I will never judge you.”

She looks up at me with such sincerity, I don't doubt her words for a second.

Hesitantly, she reaches for my hand, seemingly unsure if I would welcome her touch. I make the decision for her and grasp her hand, encasing her smaller one in both of my mine. We settle into a comfortable silence, a silence that is only interrupted by the gentle tunes that continue to play. The tune is soothing, but it’s Felicity’s body so close to mine that makes me feel at ease.


	4. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been working hard all week. Felicity decides it's time for a movie night.

It’s been a stressful week. Our daylight hours were filled with board meetings and investor talks, barely leaving any room to dash between meeting places. During the nights we also had unusually much to do, one situation barely resolved when the next emergency already came in.

Finally, it’s Friday afternoon and I can take a moment to just breathe. The meetings for the week are done and we just need to finish some paperwork before we can head to the foundry.

I think back to last Saturday when Oliver and I were listening to music together, very late at night in the foundry. It was the last quiet moment we had all week. Somehow, while Beethoven was quietly playing, we ended up laid next to each other on the training mats. I hadn’t meant to, but at some point I fell asleep, not waking up again until several hours later.

When I woke up, I startled. I can’t remember the last time I slept anywhere other than in my own bed back at my apartment. When I realised where I was, I slowly sat up.

Looking around, I quickly discovered that Oliver was still laid next to me. I can still remember the smile that spread across my face when I saw him. He wasn’t asleep, in fact, his eyes were closely following my movement. But I could see that the tension had drained out of him and he looked content. I wonder if he had also fallen asleep at some point, but I didn’t quite dare to ask him.

I slowly come back to the present. Visibly shaking myself and reminding myself to finish the paperwork, instead of daydreaming.

I look towards Oliver’s office. He isn’t doing his paperwork. That in itself is not so surprising, he hates paperwork, just doesn’t have the patience for it. But I don’t like the way he is sitting in his chair, staring at his computer screen.

Anyone else would see a professional CEO. Despite the late afternoon, his expensive, tailor-made suit is practically wrinkle free and his appropriately matching tie is still knotted perfectly. Most people would assume he is just contemplating the information on the screen in front of him.

But I’ve learnt to read his tells by now.

I can see the tension in his shoulders that’s caused by far more than just sitting at a desk for too long. His hands are curled into fists with far more strength that can be comfortable. His jaw is locked too tightly for him to be just thinking about the information on his screen.

The eyes are the worst though. His eyes are not really fixed on the screen, instead they are staring right through it. I know he isn’t thinking about anything company related right now, or even Arrow related. That is the look he gets when he is caught up in bad memories, more there than in the here and now.

In that moment, I know I need to do something. We need to take a break from all the stress, we can’t continue like this.

I quickly text Dig and let him know that we are all taking the night off. I also tell him about my plans and invite him along, but he begs off, saying he should finally visit his nephew again.

There is no time like the present, so I shuffle the paperwork off to one side, leaving it to be tackled next Monday. I gather my essentials and head into Oliver’s office.

I’m not sure where my newly found light mood comes from, but suddenly I can’t help resist teasing him a little.

“Mr. Queen, your 5 o’clock appointment has arrived.”

He whirls around, eyes wide open, clearly confused about any alleged appointment.

I have to suppress a smile as I continue looking at him expectantly like the totally professional EA that I am.

Finally he replies, “My 5 o’clock? Sorry, Felicity, but I can’t remember any 5 o’clock appointment.”

“That’s quite alright, I only just penciled it in.”

He sighs heavily, “Felicity, couldn’t it have waited until Monday? Who is it and what is the appointment about?”

Now I definitely can’t suppress my grin anymore.

“Your appointment is with one Felicity Smoak and comes with a side order of stress relief on the sofa in my living room.”

Suddenly I realise how that could be misunderstood and my eyes widen comically. So I hastened to continue, “Totally platonic stress relief, not the kind that would include...”

All I’ve succeed with, is to dig myself an even deeper hole. So I squeeze my eyes shut, take a deep breath and try again.

“What I meant to say is: There is no new emergency at the foundry and I thought it would be nice to spend an evening in, watching TV and eating Chinese take-out.”

Hesitantly I peek at Oliver. I can’t believe I managed to make a fool out of myself yet again. Stupid lack of brain-to-mouth filter.

Oliver seems to take it with his usual calmness. He gives me a small smile and shakes his head slightly in amusement.

“Felicity, Chinese take-out and a TV night sound great right now.”

I’m surprised he agrees so easily, I was expecting a bigger fight. But I won’t look a gift horse in the mouth, so I brightly say, “Great, shall we head out?”

No one ever needs to tell Oliver twice that he can stop doing paperwork, so he quickly gets up and gathers his belongings.

We are walking towards the elevator, when Oliver asks, “You going to introduce me to Doctor Who?”

I look at him, my eyes wide in surprise because that was exactly my plan. “How did you know that was my plan?”

He shoots me a quick grin. I love seeing that grin, it makes him look so much lighter.

“You keep bringing up a Tardis, so I googled what that meant. And you mentioned last week that you want to re-watch Doctor Who on your next night off.”

I feel absolutely floored now, I didn’t realise that Oliver pays attention when I ramble about Tardis and other obscure references.

He playfully bumps my shoulder. “Did I manage to make you speechless?”

“Who are you and what have you done with grumpy Oliver?” I blurt out before I can stop myself.

But instead of taking offense, he just throws that grin at me again. 

I’m surprised with how quickly Oliver’s mood changed since I accidentally propositioned him while trying to suggest an innocent movie night. But if my innuendo-laden babbling amuses him enough to get his mind off of his previously dark thoughts, then for once I don’t mind my lack of brain-to-mouth filter.


	5. Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver thinks back to the movie night, while enjoying a blanket for the first time since his return.

I wake slowly with slightly warm sun rays hitting my face and a comfortable weight on my chest.

I try to remember the last time I woke up slowly, rather than jumping from lightly asleep to 100% alertness within a second. I also try to remember the last time I did not wake up before sunrise. I fail on both accounts.

So instead I turn my memory to last night while pulling the blanket on my chest closer.

 

* * *

 

We arrived at Felicity’s apartment in her Mini when I suddenly realised that I would have to spend TV night in my CEO suit. Mentally, I sighed at the lecture I would know doubt get from Raisa for getting the suit so wrinkled.

Before I could at least shrug out of my suit jacket though, Felicity thrust a beige duffle bag at me. Confused I had raised a single eyebrow at her. Felicity just looked at me exasperatedly, a look I’ve become a bit too familiar with since making her my Executive Assistant.

“It contains a change of clothes for you. You didn’t think I’d let you watch TV in that Armani suit, did you?”

I had stared at her baffled until she huffed, her nose scrunched up in the most adorable way.

I remember how that finally shook me from my stupor and I realised I want to acknowledge how grateful I am with how thoughtful and thorough she always is in her planning.

“Thank you.” _The way you always think about what I need means a lot._

I wish I had been capable of saying the full sentence, but I just couldn’t form the rest of those words. I sigh frustratingly in remembrance. Why is talking so difficult?

And I meant so much more than the clothes with that statement. I meant all the times she has been there for me emotionally.

Because I’m unable to voice any of this, I looked into her eyes instead, trying to convey all I’m feeling this way.

She had looked back at me intently and I’m pretty sure I saw a spark of recognition that tells me she succeeded reading between the lines. I really hope so.

She deserves so much more than a damaged man that can’t even voice the simplest words of gratitude.

After that exchange, we had settled into our usual partnership. Our plans for a TV night might have been new and a first, but we are so in tune with each other nowadays, that everything felt easy and natural.

We both changed into more comfortable clothes, then, while Felicity set up the TV, I rang our favourite delivery service and ordered our usual.

As the night progressed, we shared our food and watched countless episodes of Doctor Who.

I was surprised how much I actually liked the show. The beam of a smile when I admitted as such to Felicity was amazing and I can feel the corners of my mouth lift up as I recall it.

After that, she became more and more animated as she told me countless further tidbits about the show. From there, she turned to stories of the evenings when she first discovered the show and would watch so many episodes in a row that she barely got any sleep.

One story in particular was so adorably Felicity, that I couldn’t help but laugh as she finished that story. When I stopped laughing, I turned to Felicity in confusion. Why was she so still and silent all of sudden?

Felicity was staring at me with an emotion on her face I couldn’t quite identify. Then her face transformed into a large grin and smiling she told me, “I love it when you laugh.”

At first I was confused about her reaction. But then I realised that might have been the first time I had truly laughed since my return. Not a fake smile or laugh for the public and so much more than the small smiles of amusement that Felicity was so proficient in drawing out of me.

After that we turned our attention back to the TV.

It must’ve been the middle of that episode, in which we both fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

As my mind returns to the present, I gently run my fingers through Felicity’s hair, which is spread out across my chest as she softly snores.

I can’t stand sleeping under a blanket anymore. If danger were to wake me up, it would take me too long to get out from under it. These precious seconds could mean the difference between life and death.

But Felicity’s weight on me is comfortable instead. It lets me know exactly where she is, that she is safe and that if danger were to come, I’m right here to protect her.

I remember back to Felicity’s offer to listen. I know she is still asleep, but frankly I’m not sure if I would be able to voice my thoughts otherwise. Softly I murmur, “You are my favourite blanket, Felicity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending might be a bit too fluffy, but I couldn't bring myself to remove it.
> 
> Thanks @[Fanoffic ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoffic/pseuds/fanoffic)for the idea of having Oliver enjoy a blanket. It's probably not the blanket you had in mind but I hope it works anyway :D


End file.
